


I Need My Girl

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Ellana would never describe herself as a weak woman. Not really. But she would, however, call herself a woman with weaknesses.





	

Ellana would never describe herself as a weak woman. Not really. But she would however, call herself a woman with weaknesses. The fact that one of her biggest weaknesses just happened to also be one of the greatest sources of joy in her life wasn’t as much of a problem as you might think, that is until she is in a situation where she can’t _act_.

The Inquisition had finally arrived at the Winter Palace after months of preparation and Ellana almost going stir crazy staying within the same four walls for an extended period of time. Almost.

If she was completely honest the three months that she was confined to Skyhold were three of the best months of her life to date.

The beginning of her relationship with Cassandra felt like some kind of fantasy made reality, and she spent the first few weeks of it afraid that one day she would wake up one morning only to find that it was all just some kind of cruel trick of the fade, a dream that would forever be just that, _a dream_ . But no, Cassandra _loved_ her - something she was very enthusiastic in showing, much to Ellana’s delight - and as a result, Ellana’s affections were no longer a source of unrequited longing.

The fact that her lover (the word still makes her giddy) returned her affections was just a small part of her current happiness, their easy friendship had only become better with the addition of physical intimacy, mostly because even from the beginning their relationship was built on trust, trust to have the others backs in the heat of battle, and trust that they only had the best interests of each other at heart.

 

Though none of those things helped Ellana in her current predicament. They decided it would be best for them to keep their distance during their stay at the Winter Palace, and as such they hadn’t shared a bed or anything more than a few heated stolen kisses since the night before they left Skyhold and to say that Ellana is _frustrated_  that she’s so close to her lover but can’t touch her is the understatement of the age. She misses Cassandra’s touch and waking up next to her in the mornings, even more so since she has discovered that the lack of a bed partner makes sleeping in the oversized gaudy furnishings that pass for beds in Orlais harder than it should be despite her actual fatigue.

Her frustration reaches it's peak the night of the peace talks, when dressed in her crisp midnight blue dress uniform she catches a glimpse of Cassandra - dressed identically but somehow managing to look even _more_ striking than usual, the blue offsetting the caramel tone of her skin beautifully and the high collar of the dress jacket accentuating her bone structure, not to mention her broad shoulders and narrow waist impeccably - and despite being mid conversation with Leliana at the time Ellana finds herself momentarily dumbstruck at the sight of her across the vestibule.

Noticing Ellana’s obvious distraction, Leliana simply chuckles at her, and all but pushes Ellana over towards Cassandra with a parting comment of;

“Go to her. I know she misses you too.”

Before disappearing into the crowd, in her element amongst the players of the game once again.    

The sight of Cassandra up close is just as intoxicating, and Ellana feels slightly smug at the realisation that judging by the darkness of her gaze and her inability to draw her eyes away from her lips, Cassandra is just as affected by her as she is. Ellana isn’t entirely sure what they talk about, but the smooth cadence of Cassandra’s accented voice does wonders to help settle her nerves and before long the bell tolls signalling the beginning of the night's formalities.

 

She never realised that Cassandra had so many middle names, and has a strong suspicion that there might have been even more before she interrupted the crier with an irritated _“Get on with it!”_ that Ellana is sure that no one other than the Hero of Orlais or the Right Hand of the Divine could ever get away with at court, and she reminds herself to investigate that at a later date, probably with Leliana or Josephine’s help because she doubts Cassandra would be completely honest, even with her.

  
  
Ellana decides to do some snooping around on her own to figure out where the best place for them to start investigating the plot against Celene’s life when making her way back to the main ballroom she spots some dithering masked noble trying - and failing - to make advances on Cassandra, obviously too inebriated to realise just how close he is to being on the pointy end of the Seekers temper, and her initial reaction is one of pure jealousy, and though she knows Cassandra is perfectly capable of rejecting anothers advances towards her, the more possessive part of Ellana wants to intervene and proclaim to the world that Cassandra is _hers._

But before Ellana has the chance to make a scene, the man is on his way, looking - despite his obscured face - very much like someone who has been thoroughly put in their place.

 

They’re in the gardens taking stock after a brief skirmish with some assassins and making their way back to the main hall, when Ellana,  taking advantage of Dorian and Sera’s distraction bickering over servants, all but drags Cassandra into a secluded part of the garden near a fountain (that she almost pushes Cassandra into in her haste) and claims her mouth hungrily in the first kiss they’ve had in _days_ , which Cassandra responds to with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Squeezing Cassandra’s hips firmly before pulling back for air, Ellana rests her forehead on Cassandra’s chin, peppering her neck with open mouthed kisses between breaths, before leaning back to look at Cassandra and smiling fondly at her in a proper greeting.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I’ve missed you.” Ellana says, punctuating the statement with a lingering kiss that has Cassandra sighing into her mouth in a way that she knows has an effect on Ellana’s self-control - or lack thereof. “Play fair.” Ellana chuckles as she pulls away, wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s waist, content to spend a few moments listening to her lovers heartbeat after so many nights without it.

“I’ve missed you too these past nights. How have you been sleeping?” Cassandra asks as she wraps her arms around her in return.

 “I haven’t been.” Ellana sighs in frustration, hesitating slightly before asking almost petulantly “Come to my rooms tonight?”

 “You know Josephine will kill us if she finds out - or if we get caught _._ ” Cassandra states exasperatedly.

 “That’s not a _no_ though” Ellana responds slyly, purposefully looking at Cassandra with a wide-eyed gaze she knows the woman struggles to refuse, even at the best of times.

 “No it’s a _we’ll see_. Now who's not playing fair?” Cassandra fondly admonishes her before ceasing all conversation between the two with a kiss of her own.

 “We should get back to our investigation.” A statement to which Ellana can only nod in agreement to.

 

The rest of the night is a whirlwind of bloodshed and revelations, and in the end, they manage to save Celene’s life and exile Gaspard, Florianne is taken into the custody of the Inquisition with her fate to be decided when Ellana returns to Skyhold in several weeks.

 

Ellana is settling for bed, slightly disappointed - but realistically not surprised - that Cassandra has decided not to come to her like she asked (she knows it is a risk that is foolish to take, doubly so because of _where_ they are). She is exhausted anyway, fighting for her life - both literally and figuratively - for most of the night has left her weary Ellana and doubts she’d be able to do little more than fall asleep on Cassandra even if she was there, so Ellana resigns herself to another night of unfulfilling sleep with a sigh and a soft touch to her lips, imagining the lingering feel of Cassandra’s lips on her own. She just needs to make it through the next few days until they leave and are back on the road again, the prospect of returning home to Skyhold made much sweeter at the thought of uninterrupted time alone with Cassandra in the privacy of their tower quarters.

 Ellana leaves the doors to the balcony of her room open, which some might consider foolish considering where they are and who she is, but she has utmost faith in Leliana and her scouts to prevent anything from getting to her, and she finds the cool the open doors let in help make the coldness of the bed easier to bear in Cassandra’s absence, so it comes as a shock when she hears the doors ‘ _snick’_ shut and _Cassandra_ admonishing her from the doorway with

 “No wonder you haven’t been sleeping well, it's _freezing_ in here.”

 Ellana sits up, confused at how Cassandra managed to get in without using the door

 “Our balconies are not that far apart from each other, and it was the quickest way to get here without being seen,” Cassandra explains without Ellana having to ask.

 “How romantic of you,” Ellana mumbles, finding that despite her best efforts, she is losing the battle with her exhaustion now that she is bundled up in the bed linens.

 “Shut-up,” Cassandra chuckles before kicking off her boots and stripping down to just her underthings and linen shirt, pulling the sheets off of Ellana - which she lets out a groan of protest to - and joining her in bed, gathering Ellana into her arms before covering them both again with the blankets.

 Ellana can’t help but sigh contentedly against Cassandra’s neck as she wriggles herself as close as she possibly can into her embrace.

 “I love you,” Ellana mumbles gripping the fabric of Cassandra’s shirt between her shoulder blades as she embraces her, half asleep now and as content as she’s been in days gathered in the warmth of Cassandra’s arms.

 “I love you too. Now sleep _Ma Vhenan_ , you need it.” Cassandra replies.

 The last thing Ellana is aware of before she drifts off to sleep is Cassandra’s lips on her forehead and a feeling of wholeness that makes her heart swell.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this happened whilst other things were meant to be. Enjoys these two preciouses I guess. Feedback makes me happy.


End file.
